The Real World! YuGiOh Style!
by BlueEyesGirl
Summary: Seven YGO cast members in the Real World! Yes, the MTV show! There's plenty of drama, romance, chaos and laughs ahead! Especially in the hot tub. Rated PG13 for language. Please R&R!


Hi hi!  It's me BlueEyesGirl again!  This time in a new fic!  I keep watching The Real World on MTV, soo . . . . I got an idea of having a Real World . . . . YGO STYLE!!  Woo hoo!!  I luv it!!  It's gonna be located in Domino of course. . . .

Oh!  And here are the characters I'm going to use, (note: Yamis' will come out WITH their own body, out of the Millennium item . . . I know, I know.  Not really possible, but it will cause more drama, and it's MY FIC!! MUH HA HA HA HA!!)

Yugi (& Yami)

Joey 

Tea

Mai

Serenity 

Ryou (& Bakura)

Kaiba

One more thing. . .  the characters will act as though they have NEVER met each other. . . advice from a friend.  *cough* QoH *cough* . . . . you know who you are. . . . O__O

Another thing . . I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Real World.  So on with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The True Story . . .  
  


This is the true story of seven strangers, 

Picked to live in a house to find out what happens,

When people stop being polite and start getting real. 

The Real World!  YGO Style!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A small boy waits at the Domino Port, where the letter told him to wait for one of his roommates.

"I hope all of my roommates are nice."  Yugi smiled, while grasping his hands and folding his arms around the back of his head.  "I just can't wait!"

As soon as he said this a convertible pulled up next to him, and a blonde stepped out and said, "Are you one of my roommates?"

"I think so."  Yugi flashed his cute, innocent smile.  "I'm Yugi Moto." He held out his hand.

"I'm Mai."  She took his hand and shook it.  "So let's get going, I need to apply makeup before everyone comes."

"Ok."  He gave a nervous look, with a sweat drop.  He thought, _and I have to live with her for the next 5 months . . . .  He hopped into the car and they went off._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tall, cute, blond boy stood by the building, Kaiba Corp.  He looked up at it and mumbled, "Hmpf. . . Kaiba Corp.  The guy who runs that, whadda jerk."  He thought, _though . . . he **is cute . . .**_

Just at that moment a tall, handsome burnet walked out of the building.  He looked at the blonde and said, "What are you waiting for, puppy-face."  Staring down at him, intently.

"Wha . . ." he started then closed his eyes and smirked.  "Well, _I'm_ waiting for one of my roommates . . . ."

"Well that makes two of us." The burnet grumbled.  

"Well I'm Joey."  The blonde said.

"Kaiba.  That's Mr. Kaiba to you, pup."  Joey frowned, but Kaiba didn't seem to notice.   "Well, come on."  He said to Joey while walking to the limo.  

"What?" Joey asked, looking at the limo and then Kaiba.

"Well one of us has to provide the transportation.  And it looks like," Kaiba scanned Joey.  "That you don't seem to have any transportation, besides for your puppy paws."

"Grrrrrrr. . . ." Joey growled, but followed Kaiba into the limo.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A girl with brown hair and an overly exaggerated bust, sat on a bench in the park.  She looked at her watch and then at the people walking by.  "When is one of my roommates going to get here . . .?" Tea said getting really annoyed.  "I've been here for over an hour!"

A younger girl with orange hair walked up and sat down on the bench next to Tea.  She sighed.

"Why are you so tired?" Tea asked.

The redhead looked up, a little shocked and scared that someone she didn't know was talking to her.  "Well . . ." she started timidly, "I've been looking for one of my roommates so we can go to our house."

"Oh!  Same here!  We must be roommates!  We can be FRIENDS!  I'm Tea!" said the burnet.

"O- ok.  I'm Serenity." Said the redhead.

"Well we better go!  Hmm. . . . how are we going to get there.  The train!!  We'll get the train station with THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!!!" exclaimed Tea.

Serenity along with many other people in the park stared at Tea.  Tea doesn't notice and grabs Serenity's arm and starts running towards the train station.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A boy with big, brown eyes and pure, white locks starts walking off towards the house they're supposed to meet at.  "I guess I don't have to meet anyone on the way.  Well, good thing I'm pretty close to the location."  He walks up to the house, and sees a red Hummer in the driveway.  "Cool!  Seems like I'm the first one here.  Better check out the rest of the house."  

At that moment, a limo pulls up and Joey and Kaiba step out with their luggage at hand.  

"Hello!"  Ryou said with a wave.  "We must be roommates!  I'm Ryou."

"Hiya!  I'm Joey!" waved Joey.  "Guess so, how's the house?"

"Well, I haven't been in it yet.  What's your name, though?"  Ryou said to Kaiba.

"Kaiba."  He looked up at the house.  "We have to live in this small house, for 5 months?!?" 

"It's not that small Kaiba!" exclaimed Joey.  "It looks a lot nicer too!"

"Hmpf. . ." growled Kaiba.  "Not even half the size of my house."  They all walked into the house and up the stairs to look at the rooms.

"Jeez Kaiba," said Joey. "You're always so negative.  I'm definitely not sharing the same room with you."

"You mean we have to share rooms?!?" Kaiba shouted.

"Well with only one or two people.  I think."  Said Ryou.  "We'll have to see how many rooms there are."

A convertible drove up and into the driveway and Mai and Yugi stepped out with their luggage and entered the house.

"More roommates!!" exclaimed Ryou.  As he ran down the stairs.  

"Hmpf." said Kaiba.  As he took one of the beds.  

"You know, Kaiba." Said Joey.  "You don't always have to look on the bad side.  This should be a pleasant experience to open yourself up and make friends." 

"Hmpf." Kaiba said again.  "Like I'm going to make friends with mutt like you."

"Well try it out." Said Joey, turning red with anger.  "You might make a friend, for once."  And with that he turned and walked down the stairs.

_What's that mutt saying_, Kaiba thought.  _Making friends?  Heh. . . that's a laugh.  This is going to be a nightmare.  Staying with people I hardly know for 5 months.  In a half-rated house, doing a mediocre job with lowlifes.  Pleasant experience, what a laugh.  And with that he opened his laptop and started to email his brother Mokuba to ask him how he was._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Joey walked downstairs, he saw a small boy and a very attractive, perfect body, blonde walk into the house.  He blushed as he looked at the blonde.  

"Hey Joey!  This is Yugi. . ." said Ryou pointing at the small boy with extraordinary pointy hair.  "And this is Mai." Pointing to the blonde.

"H-hi."  Said Joey.  "I'm Joey . . . uhhh, well you already know that.  Ryou just said my name!  I can be such a dumbass sometimes.  Heh heh." He laughed and lifted his one arm behind his head, and throwing off a cheesy smile.

Mai laughed at this.  "You're a very interesting character, Joey."  She smiled. 

Joey just kept the cheesy smile on his face, laughing a bit.  Though he looked out the window for he saw more people coming to the house.  "More roommates."  He pointed outside the window.

Tea and Serenity walked into the house and saw everyone.  But. . .

"SERENITY WHADDA YA DOING HERE?!?"  Joey shouted.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing big brother." Serenity said, with one eyebrow down and the other up.

"Well. . . I. . . Why didn't you tell me??"  Joey asked, sweat drops forming on his face, turning a little pale.

"I didn't know you wanted to be on the Real World either.  Now we can both see each other, and not be apart for 5 months!"  Exclaimed Serenity.

"This is going to get very interesting." Said Ryou.  

"What about the hot tub?" said Mai, with a smirk.

"We have a hot tub?!?" asked Yugi, a little shocked.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Tea said.  

Yugi noticed Tea, blushed, and then mumbled, "I like hot tub." With a smirk.

"Ok fine Serenity!!" shouted Joey.  "But if I catch you with a guy," looks at all the guys around.  "I'm gonna be sooo *BEEP* mad!!  And I'm gonna pulverize the guy." He added.

Yugi and Ryou give nervous glances at each other.  

"Joey!" said Serenity.

"Feh." Was all Joey said and walked away.

"Ok then, unlike Joey. . . I wanna be friends with all of you!"  Tea shouted.

Everyone gives more nervous glances.  This is going to be a long 5 months.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I hope you liked it!!  I really love the real world!!  Not as much as Yu-Gi-Oh, but still. . . I bleeped out the f*ck cuz that's what they do, and I want it like The Real World as possible!!  Well I hope you like it!!  I sure loved writing it!!  Don't worry . . . more mayhem, chaos, romance, and laughter in the future.  Especially in the hot tub.  Woo hoo!!  ^.^  That's it for episode one!  Please R&R!!  R&R!  *HOO*

                                                                                                ~*~*~* BlueEyesGirl


End file.
